


Meditation

by yoursourwolfisshowing



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: IF YOU SQUINT YOU CAN SEE THE SCIENCE BOYFRIENDS AND SHIELD BOYFRIENDS, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoursourwolfisshowing/pseuds/yoursourwolfisshowing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint doesn't want to feel guilty about Phil anymore so Natasha suggests meditation with Bruce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meditation

Bruce hummed quietly as he went through his morning meditations on the roof. He could hear somebody walking up beside him and knew only two people could be ballsy enough to bother him during this time and one was knocked out on his couch. “What do you want, Clint?”

Clint paused where he was. “Uhm… I was just wondering if I could meditate with you. Tasha said it could… it could help, maybe.”

Scooting over he made room for Clint. Tasha had mentioned that Clint would try to join him sometime. He didn’t think it would be so soon. 

Clint joined Bruce on the battered mat that Bruce had laid out. First things first, he would buy Bruce a new one. Maybe a yellow one. Or purple. “So, I don’t know how to meditate. Teach me?” Clint looked at the ground sheepishly. He had researched on how to do it, but it just didn’t click. Clint was used to staying still, but something was different about meditation.

Cracking an eye open, Bruce said, “Meditation is easy. The hard part is not breaking your concentration on it.”

“Well show me, master meditator, because I’ve been watching you and you look so at ease I expect you to fly up in the air at any second.”

“Well first you have to relax.”

Clint groaned. Of course. He would have to be relaxed, but coming from a job where he had to be on his guard 24/7 it was hard to be relaxed. Crossing his leg, he took a deep breath and… nothing. He couldn’t do it. His muscles were still tense. How did Bruce do it? No wonder he had a “control” over The Hulk. He could do this shit!

“Think of shooting your bow for practice. There’s no pressure, just you and the target. Right now you’re the bow, and complete relaxation is the target.”

Trying once more Clint envisioned himself as his bow. His bow was free, freer than he’d ever be. Sometimes he regretted working for S.H.I.E.L.D. They controlled almost every aspect of his life. Sighing, he focused on it, letting go, he just couldn’t. 

Bruce could feel Clint fidgeting. He knew it would hard for Clint to let go. It always was hard for people to let go, but never him. Bruce could run. Or… would run. In the past couple of weeks he had found a family. Or the closest thing to it. Maneuvering himself so he was in front of Clint he opened both of his eyes and began to focus on only Clint. “I couldn’t do it at first. The easiest way to describe it is to cut the string off of a balloon. Just let it go.”

“What if I can’t let go?” Clint couldn’t help but to blame himself for Phil’s injuries. He was in a medical induced coma in the helicarrier and they said when he woke up there was a good chance he’d never go back into the field again.

“It takes time.”

Clint’s shoulders slumped. “It’s going to take me a long time. I still blame myself for Phil, y’know? If Loki hadn’t… if he hadn’t taken me over I would probably have been there to protect him.”

Bruce covered Clint’s hands with his own and squeezed lightly. “Clint, if there’s one thing I’ve learned it’s that you can’t protect everybody. As much as you’d like to, you can’t.” 

“Why do you always protect me and Stark in battles then?”

“The Hulk has a fondness for you two. I guess it’s because you treat him like a friend and not a monster.”

“You’re not a monster. You never were.”

“You should believe that about yourself too.”

Clint couldn’t get away from Bruce’s gaze. It was… it was caring. It was something he wasn’t used to. “I… I gotta go.” Tearing his hands away from Bruce’s, Clint leaped up and ran into the tower mumbling, “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow? Same time?”

“Yeah, same time.” As much as Bruce hated to admit it, he had found a reason to keep staying. It was to protect his Cupid and his Tinman in any way he could even if that meant risking his own quiet meditation time.


End file.
